Combining the different groups of semiconductor materials in semiconductor structures will provide a range of performance benefits for various semiconductor devices formed on the semiconductor structures. However, problems arise when layering various semiconductor materials, especially between group III/V and group IV materials. Semiconductors are crystalline materials that have lattice structures. The different semiconductor groups and semiconductors within the same group may have varying lattice constants. When epitaxially growing a semiconductor material with a second lattice constant on a semiconductor material with a first lattice constant, defects may occur. Some of the defects may be threading dislocations. High threading dislocation density, stemming from large lattice mismatch, may render the semiconductor device unusable. Threading dislocations may occur when growing a crystal structure on another crystal structure with a different lattice constant. They are defects within the crystal structure itself.